Destined
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Written for 15pairings, 15 different oneshots, each with a new and interesting pairings. Please check summaries inside and read and review.


Title: Destined  
Author: Saku  
Theme: Theme set 1, Number 4, 'Look who's on top'  
Fandom: Black Cat  
Pairing: Train/Creed  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me...Though I wish Creed did.  
A/N: Short and hopefully funny. crosses fingers Anyways check the pairing for any warnings (both are guys). Anyways this is my first post to 15pairings so wish me luck, and of course I start with one of my fave pairings in the whole series!

Anyways if you see a lil part here you want continued into a full fic, just tell me in a review. Otherwise these will most likely be just these lil things you see here.

_x-x-x-_

Silver flashed as the two shadows fought in the rainy alley. A light mist still fell, covering the earth with a wet veil. The light from the full moon above glittered, sparkling from the freshly fallen rain. Dark clouds loomed above as threatening lightning told of another storm that was brewing.

Already Train, also known as the infamous _Black Cat_ in another life, could feel the effects of the slippery cement; several times he had slipped almost falling to the hard ground. Jumping back, the brunet stumbled falling backward, gasping he threw out his hands catching himself before landing. 'Damn,' Train swore as he scrambled back up to his feet, 'this rain is making it hard to fight.' Golden eyes glared at the man before him.

Laughing Creed held out his long sword, a wicked smirk crossing his face as he watched the Black Cat stand again. His pant legs were soaked from the relentless rains and already he could see his breath as the frigid winds caressed his soft skin. "Now come on Black Cat," Creed lowered his blade, his crimson eyes boring into Train's golden ones, "Why don't you just join me. Together we can fight. And together we can live."

Blinking Train stepped back, "No!" He snapped raising his trusted Hades again pointing it at Creed's heart. "And I'm not going to live with you." Tensing he waited for the psychotic before him to make the first move.

Creed's trademark smirk softened until he was smiling, well as much as he could smile. "I'll let you be on top," Creed leered as he leaned forward.

"Y-y-you have to be kidding!" Train shrieked as he shakily lowered his gun. Shuddering he raised his gun, desperately trying to get 'those' thoughts out of his mind. Gritting his teeth Train rushed forward, Hades aimed for Creed's head, shakily he fired cursing under his breath as he watched Creed duck each bullet. 'Damn,' he swore running faster.

It all happened in a split second, but for Train it almost felt as though everything moved in slow motion. Stepping in a puddle Train's foot slid throwing his balance off. Stumbling Train tried to right himself while keeping his speed up. The sweeper gasped as he dropped Hades, the gun clinking as it landed on the cold cement, reaching out he grabbed the nearest solid object. Grasping Creed's shirt Train continued as he fell his weight tugging at Creed. The jar of the tug was enough to upset the leader's balance as he fell too.

Train landed on the ground with a grunt of pain as his face connected with the hard cement. "Ow," he muttered looking back. The sight of his falling enemy made Train try to scramble out of the way. The sweeper was too slow as he felt Creed land harshly on his back and legs.

"Well," Creed gasped for breath as he wrapped his arms around Train's neck, "look who's on top now." The leader of the Apostal of Stars lowered his head, planting a soft kiss on the back of Train's neck, snuggling up against the warm body. "So does this make you want to change your mind."

Craining his neck Train smiled as he turned in Creed's grasp. "Yeah it does," he purred his hand brushing against Creed's cheek before reaching down to the cement. "It makes me decide that you're freakier then what I first gave you credit for." A Cheshire cat grin graced the sweeper's face as he held up his trusty gun pointing it at Creed's head. "Now get up before I shoot."

Sighing Creed rose stepping away from the Black Cat, shaking his head. "Soon you'll join me I know you will. You and me, we will rule the newly formed world together forever. Hand in hand." Laughing Creed slowly stepped into the shadows disappearing from view.

Sighing Train rose placing Hades back into its snug little home while shaking his head. "No I won't be with you forever." Turning Train could hear sirens slowly approaching. "I will not be with you ever- whether in bed or to rule the world." With sirens in the background Train stepped away, slipping Hades back into the tight holster, before slipping off into the darkness.

Laughing Creed lowered his sword, the invisible blade shrinking till nothing was left. Though Train had repeatedly told him that they would never be together, Creed knew better. They were destined to be together...It was written in the stars- somewhere...or at least in Creed's stars it was.

Stepping into the shadows, Creed silently disappeared as the flashing red and blue lights closed in to the small alley. He was determined to show Black Cat just how destined they were to be together.


End file.
